


A Normal New Year's

by sarajay_97



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HoH!Chloe Price, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Not a lot though, Sign Language, hard of hearing character, they're in love and it's beatiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajay_97/pseuds/sarajay_97
Summary: Max suggests her and Chloe throw a small new year's party so they can feel like two normal people for once.





	A Normal New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short little story about Chloe and Max being cute on New Year's.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The party had been Max’s idea. She had brought it up one night after the two had eaten dinner and settled on the sofa, Max’s legs tangled with Chloe’s. Their new life after the destruction of Arcadia Bay had a rocky start but things were starting to settle down. Chloe became a student trying to get her GED, she still didn’t have much in mind for her future but this was a good start. Max had gotten a job for the city paper which didn’t have much creative freedom for her photography but at least she was getting paid to do what she loved. But even with everything starting to go well the emotional turmoil still hung heavy over them.

“Why don’t we throw a party for new years?” Max asked, making sure to pause their movie and get Chloe’s full attention before speaking. Her blue haired lover stared at her confused. It was common knowledge that Max was pretty introverted, preferring staying home to going out so her suggesting a party was just flat out weird.

Chloe brought her right hand to the top of her head before pulling it away while bending the fingers between her thumb and pinkie. _Why?_

“It could be fun.” Max shrugged. “We can do something to feel normal for a while.” She said, suddenly feeling stupid and casting her eyes downward. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Chloe used to be a big partyer and Max had thought she’d jump at the chance to enjoy one again.

“Hey.” Chloe gently placed her hand on her girlfriend shoulder. “You’re right, it’d be fun. If you’re up for it so am I!”

That’s all it had taken. The next few days were used for planning and inviting those they had become friends with from school or work. Thankfully, it had stayed the small house party they had wanted. Drinks were passed around and EDM, Chloe’s new favorite party music, bounced from their speakers. However, the blue haired girl had stayed on the balcony for most of it. Not because she wasn’t enjoying herself but outside was much quieter, not much to get in the way of her hearing. She could also freely smoke, something she had been band from doing inside the house.

Max had stayed close to her the whole night. As the hours passed and more alcohol was in her system the clingier she got towards her girlfriend. Chloe didn’t mind at all. She put her arm around her tiny girlfriend and held onto her all night. As midnight and the new year approached the two finally got to feel like two normal young women in love.

Everyone left not long after midnight passed. No one had work or school the next day so the thought of sleeping in was on everyone’s minds. Chloe said good-bye to their last guest and shut the front door. Taking one look around their apartment she was surprised it wasn’t more trashed. Although it wasn’t much there were still solo cups and other remains of the party scattered around. Knowing neither her nor Max would want to deal with cleaning up tomorrow morning Chloe grabbed a trash bag and set to work.

She traveled from the living room to the kitchen, tossing things into the bag as she went. On the way she found a few jackets and hats that had been left and made a mental note to send a group text to her friends asking who’s they were. When she was done the bag was placed by the door to be dealt with tomorrow and Chloe set out to find Max who was out on their balcony.

“Hey Mad Max.” Chloe said as she stepped outside and went to stand beside Max. A cigarette was fished from her pocket and lit before she turned to look at the other. Drunkenness was still plastered all of the brunettes face but there was something else, something that made Chloe frown. “What’s up?”

For a moment Max just looked at her before speaking. “I don’t regret it.”

Silence passed between them while Chloe took a drag from her cig, trying to put together the tiny pieces of the sentence she heard. Unable to put the whole thing together she let the smoke from her lungs and asked Max to repeat herself.

“I don’t regret it.” Max started again, fully facing her girlfriend and speaking up. They had this conversation before, she knew, but with the alcohol still in her system she was too emotional to care. “Any of it. I’d let Arcadia Bay get swallowed up by a tornado a thousand times if it meant I got to keep you. Heck, I’d let that tornado take anything it wanted to not lose you again.”

While she spoke she had cuddled up closer and close to Chloe and she had thrown an arm around Max’s shoulders. Chloe didn’t know what to say, she never did when they had this conversation. While she missed her mom she was glad to be alive and with Max. In a perfect world, nobody would have had to die for them to get here but the world is a sick son of a bitch. Still, Chloe had become content with their life. She had Max and that’s all that mattered.

Max and Chloe stayed pressed together while Chloe finished her cig before crushing it and flicking it off the balcony. Her other hand now free she wrapped both arms around her girlfriend.

A chuckle escaped Max, disrupting their silence. “You’re gonna set something on fire doing that one day.”

“Well, hopefully your powers will come back before then so you can go back in time and stop me.” Chloe joked with a smile causing Max to smile back at her. She pulled her arm back so Max could see her hand as she held up her thumb, pointer finger, and pinkie.

_I love you._

Max blushed before doing the same sign back.

_I love you too._


End file.
